


First Love | BTS & SVT

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Consensual Underage Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: 'Life might just be an absurd, even crude, chain of events and nothing more.' - Haruki Murakami





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi came home around 11 pm. He was exhausted from working a double. He walked in to find his little brothers leaning against one another on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he set his keys down on the coffee table in front of them. He lightly shook the youngest. "Seungkwanie, wake up buddy." He said. Seungkwan stirred a bit, smacking his lips together before getting comfortable again. 

Yoongi chuckled at his cuteness. He moved to the other and shook him lightly. "Jihoonie." Jihoon slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bit. "Yoongs, you're home already?" He asked quietly, yawning in the process. "Yeah, my boss wouldn't let me work any more hours." Jihoon sat up, making Seungkwan fall over behind him, and rubbed his eyes. "Good, you work too damn much." 

Seungkwan whined and sat up. "Why'd you move Jihoonie?! I was having a nice dream..." Yoongi chuckled at Seungkwan's annoyed expression. "I have to Woozi." Yoongi got up and ruffled Jihoon's hair and lightly smacked Seungkwan upside the head. "Dinner's in the fridge." Jihoon shouted. "You cooked?" Yoongi asked. Jihoon laughed. "No! Ms. Pyo made it for us and brought it over." Yoongi nodded when he re-entered the room. He sat back down in his chair and began to eat. Seungkwan smirked at Jihoon before saying, "She asked for you, hyung."

Yoongi almost choked on his food. "What?" Jihoon rolled his eyes at his younger brother as he was currently dying of laughter. "She asked if you were here, she looked quite disappointed that you weren't." Jihoon replied. Yoongi sighed. "I'm sure you two are taking her kindness out of context. She knows our situation, she's a friend." Seungkwan snorted and smirked again. "Sure big brother." Yoongi glared at him. Seungkwan bid his older brothers a good night before running to his room. "What am I going to do with him?" Yoongi asked as he shook his head.

Jihoon watched his older brother closely. He still couldn't believe someone like Yoongi turned out to be his older brother. He admired Yoongi so much. Jihoon watched as His extremely tired brother set his food aside and stood up. "You need to go to sleep Woozi, you have school tomorrow." Jihoon stood up as well and hugged his brother tightly. "I appreciate everything you've done and continue to do for Seungkwan and I, we really don't deserve you." Jihoon said into his brother's shirt. 

Yoongi hugged him back and smiled, he heard everything his little brother had said. "Thank you." Yoongi said before giving his brother a final squeeze. "I'll drive you two to school tomorrow." Yoongi said as he let go of Jihoon. "Are you sure? We usually go to school with Soonyoung." Yoongi nodded and smiled. "I'll pick him up as well, just let him know." Yoongi said before he ruffled Jihoon's hair and headed to his room. "Good night, Woozi." "Good night, Yoongi." Jihoon texted Soonyoung as he headed to his and Seungkwan's shared room.

Hoshi:  
"Yoongi?! Really?! I haven't seen him in ages! All he does is work. I'll be ready! Don't worry! Good night, Woozi!"

Jihoon chuckled at his best friend's excitement. Jihoon looked over at his little brother and shook his head. Seungkwan was spread out on his bed, snoring away. "He's a mess." Jihoon whispered to himself. "Good night, Seungkwan." He said quietly before turning the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple bacon. His confused self got up and walked into the kitchen to find Seungkwan sitting at the counter. Jihoon walked over and sat next to him. Jihoon looked over at the stove to see a woman's back facing him. Yoongi emerged from behind the refrigerator door. "Ah, morning Woozi." He said. "Morning." Jihoon mumbled as he watched the woman. 

She finally turned around with two plates of pancakes in her hands. "Oh, good morning Ms. Pyo." Jihoon said. She smiled as she set the plates in front of Jihoon and Seungkwan. "Morning Jihoon. Did you sleep well?" Jihoon nodded. Ms. Pyo was about thirty-two or so. She lived a couple houses down. She was the first person to greet them into the neighborhood when they moved in. She instantly took a liking to Yoongi. 

That was the only thing that bothered Jihoon. Other then that, she was a very sweet lady who helped out the poor orphaned boys. "Ms. Pyo, you really didn't have to come over this early and do this, I'm off today." She waved Yoongi off. "It's no problem dear." She walked over to Yoongi and squeezed his arm, lowering her voice. "You can call me Jennie, Yoongi. No need to be so formal, I'm not that much older then you." Jihoon rolled his eyes and began to eat. "Thanks, I'll try to.. Jennie." 

She let her hand linger a bit before she turned to the younger boys. "Have fun at school boys. See you." She waved to them then turned to Yoongi. "I'll come over later and clean this place up, don't worry about it Yoongi." She walked away. "Ms- Jennie! You don't-!" She left before Yoongi could finish. He sighed and walked over to his brothers. "I'm going to change, you two hurry up and finish, I'm sure Soonyoung is waiting." He ruffled both of their hair before he walked to his room.

"Well, she really tried today." Jihoon sighed. "Tried what exactly?" Seungkwan asked. Jihoon stared at his younger brother then shook his head. "Nothing bird brain." Seungkwan raised his eyebrows and was about to hit Jihoon when Yoongi walked in. "Hey! You two can fight later, let's go." Seungkwan stuck his tongue out at Jihoon before running out the door. "Will he ever grow up?" Jihoon asked the eldest. Yoongi laughed and wrapped his arm around Jihoon's shoulders once he approached him. "He's almost fifteen, this is only the beginning of his true immaturity." Yoongi stated as they walked to the car. Jihoon rolled his eyes and got in the back seat. 

It took them about ten minutes to get to Soonyoung's. As soon as Yoongi pulled up, Soonyoung came running out of the door, he paused before opening the car door to collect himself. He slid in and smiled at Yoongi. There was an awkward silence in the car as Soonyoung continued to stare at Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled. "Hey buddy, how have you been?" Soonyoung cringed at the word 'buddy', it was only visible to Jihoon and Seungkwan. "F-fine. I m-missed y-" "He missed school the other day!" Seungkwan spoke up. 

Soonyoung turned to the younger, silently thanking him. "Aw, well, I'm glad you're feeling better." Yoongi flashed Soonyoung his famous gummy smile. Soonyoung turned red and nodded. "Thanks." He squeaked out as he looked out the window. Jihoon and Seungkwan exchanged looks of pity for their friend. They were the only two who knew about Soonyoung's feelings for their older brother, although Soonyoung would never admit them. "Alright, I'll pick you three up right here after school." 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung then at his older brother. "Don't worry about us Yoongi, we'll walk home. It's beautiful out." Yoongi nodded the waved to them before leaving. Soonyoung released a long awaited sigh. Jihoon patted his shoulder and the three of them walked into the school. Seungkwan decided to follow his brother and friend to their lockers before going to his own. He leaned up against the locker next to Jihoon's. Neither of them talked.

A small girl, a year younger then Soonyoung and Jihoon, but a year older then Seungkwan, approached them. "Excuse me Seungkwan." She squeaked. She was extremely shy, kind of nerdy. Jihoon thought she was kind of adorable. Seungkwan moved to stand next to Soonyoung. "Hello Soonyoung, Jihoon." She gave them each a small smile. "Hi Santana." She blushed a bit as Jihoon spoke her name. They were the only three in the school who didn't make fun of her foreign name. 

She grabbed what she needed out of her locker and waved them good bye. Soonyoung nudged Jihoon. "She so likes you dude." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." They headed towards Seungkwan's locker. "What do you have first Soonyoung?" Seungkwan asked. Soonyoung looked at his schedule and groaned. "Math." Jihoon looked at his own schedule then held his hand out to Soonyoung. "May I?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung handed over his schedule. Jihoon looked between the two papers. He smiled as he handed Soonyoung's back. "We have every single class together." Soonyoung smiled brightly and gave his best friend a quick side hug. 

Seungkwan sighed. "I need more friends, in my own grade. Especially before you two graduate and leave me behind." Seungkwan walked over to his locker and waved goodbye to his brother and friend. Seungkwan's spot next to Hoshi was quickly replaced with Jun. "Hey guys! How was your Christmas break?" "Good." They both replied. It turned out Jun had the same math class. The trio walked in and sat close to each other. As class was about to begin, the principal walked in and cleared her throat. "Good Morning, Mrs. Seong." The class said in unison.

"Morning students, I'd like to introduce our new transfer students." She gestured towards the door and a tall boy walked in, behind him a slightly shorter boy followed. Jihoon watched as the shorter of the two cowered behind the taller. "Please, introduce yourselves." Mrs. Seong said. The taller spoke up. "Hello, my name is Kim Taehyung, this is my brother, Choi Hansol." Hansol moved further back behind his brother. 

"They're half brothers. They just moved back from America. Oh, and Hansol is a very bright student, he actually skipped a grade." The principal said to the teacher, causing Hansol to turn red. Taehyung sighed. "May we sit now?" The principal nodded. "May I speak with you outside?" She asked the teacher. After they left, everyone was stealing glances at the newbies, gossiping amongst each other. Hansol blushed and slid down in his seat. Jihoon looked over at Taehyung and decided to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Jihoon, but everyone pretty much calls me Woozi." Taehyung chuckled a bit. "Woozi?" 

Jihoon laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, my older brother gave me the nickname when we were little and it has stuck ever since." Taehyung nodded. Jihoon held his hand out. "Well, it's nice to meet you Taehyung. I hope you like it here." Taehyung smiled and shook Jihoon's hand. "Like-wise, Woozi." Jihoon turned to Hansol who was behind Taehyung. "Hello." Jihoon said.

"Hello Woozi, I'm Hansol, but you can call me Vernon." Jihoon smiled at him then turned his attention back to the teacher who had re-entered the room. "Hey, do you two want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Jihoon whispered to Hansol and Taehyung. They both nodded quickly as to not get called out by the teacher for not paying attention.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple more classes, it was time for lunch. Jihoon waited outside of Taehyung and Hansol's classroom. Taehyung smiled once he spotted Jihoon. "Hey, you waited?" Jihoon nodded and smiled. "I didn't want you guys to get lost and find somewhere else to eat." Hansol smiled at Jihoon. Soonyoung walked up to them. "Hey guys." Soonyoung smiled at them. Hansol blushed bright red and tried to hide behind his brother, but Taehyung held him still. "I'm Soonyoung, but you can call me Hoshi." Taehyung smiled and introduced himself. 

Soonyoung's eyes landed on Hansol, who turned even more red. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Panic spread through his body. "Ummm...Hansol! Right?" Soonyoung finally spoke. Hansol nodded his head. "He said to call him Vernon." Jihoon told Soonyoung. Soonyoung pouted a bit. "I like your actual name, it's cute. Do you mind if I call you Hansol?" Hansol shook his head no then looked at his brother. "He doesn't mind." Taehyung translated. Soonyoung smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys at the table!" Soonyoung said before he walked away. 

Jihoon and Taehyung looked at the reddened Hansol. "You okay?" Jihoon asked. Hansol nodded. "I um, I'm just really shy." Taehyung laughed. "That's not a lie, but you're still lying." Taehyung said to his brother as he walked towards the cafeteria. Jihoon smiled at Hansol. "Hoshi is gay. Just so you know." He followed after Taehyung. Hansol was eternally fanboy-ing as he walked behind Jihoon. 

They got their food and followed Jihoon to the table. Jihoon set his tray down and pointed at Soonyoung. "You guys already know Hoshi." Hansol turned red as Soonyoung's eyes met his. "This is Jun-hyung, next to him is Mingyu, then we have; Minghao, Seokmin, but you guys can call him DK. Wonwoo, and last but not least, my little brother. Seungkwan." The three of them sat after the introductions. "Woozi-hyung and I are actually half brothers." Seungkwan said. Hansol smiled a bit. "So are Tae and I." Taehyung turned to Jihoon. "What about your older brother? Does he go here too?" He asked. Jihoon shook his head. "Yoongi is twenty-one. Almost twenty-two." Seungkwan said. 

Jihoon looked over at Jun, who didn't have any food. "Jun, do you not-" He was cut off when Jun jumped up and ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. They both walked back over, Jun sat his boyfriend down next to Soonyoung as he grabbed another chair for himself. "Hey guys! New faces I see." His boyfriend said. Jun took the paper bag from him and pulled out their food, linking an arm with his boyfriend's afterwards. 

He held his hand out to Taehyung. "I'm Joshua, Jun's boyfriend." "Taehyung, and this is my brother, Hansol." They all shook hands. Joshua eyed Hansol. "You don't happen to speak English do you?" Joshua said in English. Hansol and Taehyung looked at him in shock. "I do, we both do. We just moved from New York. I'm American, but Taehyung was born in Daegu. We're half brothers." Hansol stated in Korean, so the others wouldn't feel left out anymore. Jihoon looked at Taehyung. "My older brother is from Daegu!" "I think I'd like to meet this brother of yours." Taehyung said with a smile. 

Soonyoung glared at Taehyung a bit, no one noticed. "So, would anyone like to come over after school?" Jihoon asked. Minghao and DK sighed. "We have a history project to get started on." DK said. Minghao smirked then chuckled a bit. "Right, history project." DK elbowed the younger. Minghao and DK didn't know that everyone else, excluding Taehyung and Hansol, knew they were an item. Towards the end lunch, Park Jimin approached their table. Everyone greeted him except Soonyoung, who instead had a sudden interest in his food. 

"Hey Soonyoungie." Jimin said with a slightly suggestive tone. Soonyoung looked up and quickly said hello before returning to his ever-so-fascinating food. "I'll see you around, Soonyoungie, I just wanted to say hello." Jimin said with a chuckle as he placed his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder, before he walked back to his table. Everyone looked at Soonyoung. His face was red. "He confessed to me the other day." It was now Hansol who had a sudden interest in his food. "I turned him down, but he's very persistent..." Hansol quickly brightened up a bit. 

"Oh, I forgot, we'd love to come over, but we have practice." Wonwoo said, answering for himself and Mingyu. Joshua and Jun told Jihoon that they had a date later. "We'll come over." Taehyung spoke for himself and his brother. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and raised an eye brow. "Do you even have to ask? I practically live there!" Jihoon smiled. "Awesome! You both already know where my locker is so just meet Seungkwan, Hoshi, and I there after the last bell." They nodded. 

After lunch, everyone had headed to their next class except Soonyoung who had to stop by his locker. Normally Jihoon would of waited for his best friend, but Soonyoung insisted that the younger go on without him. Soonyoung turned around to be caught between the lockers and Park Jimin. The elder looked Soonyoung up and down. "Jimin-" He was cut off by Jimin's lips crashing into his own. After a minute, Soonyoung decided to kiss him back, as all his efforts to get the elder off of him, failed. Jimin deepened the kiss, pressing his hand onto the small of Soonyoung's back. 

Jimin eventually pulled away. "Just think about giving me a chance, Soonyoung. Please?" Jimin asked as he started to back away. Soonyoung blushed and watched as Jimin left. He grabbed his things and ran to his class. After school, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Hansol, Taehyung, and Soonyoung all walked to Jihoon and Seungkwan's. 

-

They walked inside to find Ms. Pyo sitting on the couch. She was wearing a red dress. It was a bit slutty if you asked Jihoon. "Hello boys! Who are your little friends?" Jihoon halfheartedly introduced his friends. He didn't trust her. "Where's Yoongi?" Seungkwan asked. "He went out to grab dinner, he wouldn't let me cook. You should let him know you have guest." Jihoon watched as she eyed Hansol. "Come on guys!" Seungkwan said as he grabbed Hansol's wrist and pulled him towards his and Jihoon's room. Jihoon messaged his brother and lead the other two to his room. 

"Is she your sister-in-law or something? I thought you said Yoongi was twenty-one?" Tae asked. Jihoon shut the door behind him and sighed. "She's our neighbor. She's nice I suppose." Soonyoung scrunched his nose up. "She's too touchy with my Yoongi." Jihoon laughed a bit. "Your Yoongi?" Soonyoung turned bright red. "MIN YOONGI!!! I said Min!" Seungkwan laughed. "Suuuure." Hansol leaned over to Seungkwan and whispered. "Is he dating your brother?" Seungkwan smiled at the younger. "No, he wishes though. It's just little schoolyard type crush. It happens to Yoongi a lot." Seungkwan reassured his new friend. Hansol nodded. "You have a chance kid, don't worry." Hansol blushed and looked at the floor. 

The boys decided to play videos, but there were only four remotes. "I'll be back guys." Taehyung said. "Okay." They all said collectively. Taehyung walked out to the kitchen. Ms. Pyo was gone. Taehyung smelt food and walked into the kitchen. He saw Yoongi. Or who he assumed was Yoongi, he looked a little like Jihoon and a little like Seungkwan. "Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi lifted his head and was taken a back a bit. 

The stranger before him was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in his life. He looked like he could be a model. "Yes, and you are?" Taehyung walked over with his hand extended. "Kim Taehyung, I just moved back here from America. I've befriended your brothers." Yoongi slowly nodded, giving Taehyung a small smile. "You must go to school with them." Taehyung nodded as he got a bit closer to Yoongi. Yoongi watched the younger boy carefully. Taehyung was only a couple inches away. 

"Your brothers talked about you." Taehyung said. Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Horrible things I assume." Tae shook his head. "No, but you're even better looking then I had imagined." Taehyung whispered as he got even closer to Yoongi. Yoongi took a step back. "umm... Could you get the others for dinner, Taehyung?" Taehyung smiled and nodded, he let his hand lightly brush against Yoongi's crotch as he walked by. Yoongi closed his eyes for a moment and licked and bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck..." He said before he went back to setting the table. 

Taehyung walked back out with the others in tow. Soonyoung noticed the way Yoongi was looking at Taehyung. He sighed. "Guys, actually I think I'm going to walk home, I forgot I have a ton of homework." Soonyoung hurriedly left before anyone could answer. Yoongi grabbed his keys. "You guys go ahead and eat, Soonyoung's mother would kill me if she knew I let him walk home alone." Yoongi said before he ran out after Soonyoung. "Is he okay?" Hansol asked. Jihoon shrugged. "I'll ask him later. Let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

"Soonyoung! Would you stop and get in the damn car?" Yoongi shouted through the window as he slowly followed Soonyoung, who was walking on the side walk next to him. "Yoongi, I'll be fine, I'm not a baby." Soonyoung got to a corner, Yoongi blocked his way of crossing the street. "Soonyoung." Yoongi said sternly. Soonyoung sighed and got inside the car. They rode in silence to Soonyoung's. Yoongi parked the car in front of his house. "What's wrong?" Yoongi asked.

Soonyoung sighed and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi met his eyes, waiting patiently. Soonyoung couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and kissed Yoongi. To his surprise, Yoongi kissed back. The younger took this as a sign to climb onto the elders lap and he continued to kiss him over and over. Yoongi placed his hands on the younger's hips as they sat in his car, making out. Soonyoung began to grind against Yoongi, earning a grunt or two from the older. 

Soonyoung began attacking his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys on Yoongi's fair skin. Yoongi moaned. "S-Soonyoung, stop. Your mom is home, she could be watching." Soonyoung pouted and looked at the older. "I don't care, do you know how long I've waited for this? How many times I played this out in my head? Yoongi-hyung... I'm in love with you." Yoongi was about to respond when Mrs. Kwon called out for Soonyoung. "Fuck.. I'm sorry. I have to go." Soonyoung got out of the car, but quickly returned to kiss Yoongi a couple more times. "Bye hyung." Soonyoung said softly before he ran towards his house.

Yoongi leaned his forehead against the steering wheel after Soonyoung disappeared behind the door. "I fucked up." He sighed to himself as he drove home. Yoongi walked in and sat down next to Jihoon. "Your new friends went home?" Jihoon nodded. "Seungkwan walked them home." Jihoon said without looking up from his book. Yoongi sighed and laid down on the couch, putting his head on his brother's lap. "I'm so tired." 

Jihoon looked down at his brother. "You didn't work today, well Ms. Pyo was here all day I assume. So I can see why you're tired." Yoongi chuckled. "Is Soonyoung okay?" Jihoon asked. Yoongi sighed and rubbed his neck. Jihoon turned his brother's head to the side. "Yoongi, you didn't." Yoongi sat up and sighed again. "Woozi..." Jihoon shook his head."Hyung! You knew how Soonyoung felt about you! Do you actually like him back?" Yoongi stared at the floor, not able to look his little brother in the eyes. "He's like another little brother to me." "Then why did you let this happen?! He's going to be heart broken." Jihoon tossed his book on the coffee table and stood up. 

Yoongi put his face in his hands and sighed. "I know I fucked up..." Jihoon headed towards his room, but stopped to look back at his older brother. "You better not avoid him. I know you Min Yoongi, you hide from things. Just tell him. If you don't, it'll make you a bigger ass hole then you already are for letting it get that far." Jihoon bit his tongue and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean you knew how he felt about you? Right?" Yoongi shrugged. "I thought it was just a small crush, but he told me he was in love with me." That pissed Jihoon off even more.

"If you don't talk to him in the next two days, I will." Jihoon turned and slammed the door behind him. Seungkwan has just walked in to witness the slamming of the door. "What's wrong?" He asked the eldest. Yoongi has his hands on the sides of his neck so Seungkwan couldn't see. "Nothing, I have to work tomorrow, I'm going to bed." "What about dinner? We saved you some." Yoongi stood and walked over to his youngest brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, but I'm not feeling well. I'll see you tomorrow night." Seungkwan nodded and watched his brother disappear behind his bedroom door. 

Seungkwan noticed Jihoon's book and grabbed it before going into his room. The middle child was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Seungkwan decided to lay beside him, making Jihoon scoot closer to the wall. They both stared at the ceiling in silence. Seungkwan kept quiet, he knew his brother all too well. He knew Jihoon needed time to calm down. After about twenty more minutes of silence, Jihoon sighed heavily. Seungkwan turned his attention to the older. "Hoshi did that to hyung's neck?" Jihoon nodded. "I'm guessing you're upset because either A) You actually realized you have feelings for Soonyoung and are jealous,hurt, upset etc. or is it B) Yoongi doesn't have any feelings for him and basically used him." 

Seungkwan waited for the older to respond. "What do you think?" Jihoon asked sarcastically as he turned his head towards Seungkwan. Seungkwan smiled and laughed a little. "I know the answer, I just like giving you shit." Jihoon elbowed him lightly in the side. Seungkwan laughed again before getting serious. "Are you going to tell Hoshi?" Jihoon shook his head. "I'm going to give Yoongi two days to say something to him, if he doesn't, I will." Seungkwan nodded then started to get up. "Seungkwanie, you can sleep in my bed with me if you want." Seungkwan smiled and got under the covers after changing into his pajamas and turning off the light. 

-

The next morning, Yoongi woke up earlier then he needed to. He went to check on his brothers. They were curled up next to each other in Jihoon's bed. Yoongi smiled at them before walking in and lightly shaking them both. Jihoon woke up first and punched Seungkwan's arm. "Get up." Jihoon grumbled. Seungkwan whined and reluctantly stood up. He left to shower first. Yoongi sat next to Jihoon. "I'm going to talk to Soonyoung. Invite him over tomorrow for dinner, will you? I'm not sure if I have to work a double tonight, though." 

Jihoon nodded. "Don't worry, it'll hurt him more if you don't tell him. He'll think he's to blame. You're doing the right thing, hyung." Yoongi nodded and got up. "You can use my shower, I don't want you two to be late." He said before he left the room. Yoongi got ready for work and fixed his brother's a quick breakfast. They were sitting at the counter eating. He ruffled their damp hair before walking to the front door. "Don't wait up for me this time you two!" He said good bye to his brothers and left. 

Yoongi was making his way to his car when Ms. Pyo walked up to him. "Good Morning Yoongi." She said with a big smile on her face. "Good Morning.... Jennie." She smiled at him. "You're already getting use to it! Do the boys need any help? A ride to school?" Yoongi shook his head. "I don't believe so." Yoongi's attention has fallen on the beautiful boy who walked up to his house, with his little brother behind him. "Good Morning Ms. Pyo, Morning hyung." Taehyung said, a playful smile dawned his face as he spoke to Yoongi. Yoongi prayed that he wasn't blushing because of a high school student. 

"Morning Taehyung.... Hansol." Hansol blushed and looked between the two oldest. "Y-you can call me Vernon." Yoongi smiled at him. "The boys are inside, I have to get to work, go on ahead in." Taehyung walked past Yoongi and touched one of the purplish red marks on his neck. "Had fun last night?" Taehyung asked, a smirk on his lips. Yoongi blushed and covered his neck. "Have a nice day Taehyung, Hansol. I'll see you later M- Jennie." Yoongi hurriedly got in his car and drove away. 

Taehyung chuckled to himself. "Cute." He whispered. Taehyung was brought from his thoughts as he felt his brother hide further behind him. He looked up at Ms. Pyo, who was basically eye fucking his younger brother. Taehyung pushed Hansol towards the door. "Lets go." Taehyung decided to stay in between his brother and the older woman, afraid she might attack him at any moment. Before they could go inside, Seungkwan walked out. "Hey Vernon! Hi Taehyung! We were just on our way to get you guys." Seungkwan said as he wrapped his arm around Hansol's shoulders. 

"I can give you all a ride." Ms. Pyo said. The three boys looked at Jihoon who had just walked out. "Oh, no. That's okay Ms. Pyo, we can walk. We have to get Hoshi anyways." She waved him off. "Nonsense! I can pick him up as well!" She walked them down to her house. "Vernon sweetheart, you can sit up front with me." She said as she got into the car. Hansol tried to decline, but Ms. Pyo was a very stubborn person. 

Taehyung pushed Hansol back towards the back of the car before he could get into the front. Ms. Pyo gave Taehyung a tight smile. "I get carsick. It's better if you sit in the front if you get carsick." Taehyung lied. Hansol mentally thanked his brother. They made their way to the bus stop where Soonyoung was waiting. It took him a minute to recognize his friends. He stood up and walked to the side Hansol was on. "Hey Hansol." Soonyoung smiled at the youngest. Hansol blushed, then turned bright red. "Vernon, you'll have to sit on Hoshi's lap." Taehyung said, trying to hold a smirk in. Seungkwan was looking out the window, trying his best to stifle his laughter. Jihoon also couldn't help, but mentally laugh at the predicament Hansol had gotten into.

Hansol reluctantly got out and let Soonyoung take his seat. Soonyoung patted his thighs. Hansol turned red then shut the door. "I-I'll take the bus!" He turned to walk towards the bus stop but Soonyoung had opened the door and grabbed his wrist. "I won't bite. Come on Hansol." Hansol sighed and got in, sitting on Soonyoung's lap. He couldn't resist the older's cute gaze, the slight pout he had on his lips when he persuaded Hansol to get back in the car. 

Ms. Pyo drove them to school. "Should I pick you all up here?" She asked. Jihoon shook his head. "No, we can walk. Thank you though for the ride." They all started to climb out of the car. Soonyoung walked past them since he had spotted Jimin. Jimin tried to wave, but Soonyoung ignored him. Hansol spoke up. "Why doesn't Jimin give up already?" Soonyoung was close enough to hear the youngest. "Because he thinks he has a chance." Seungkwan answered. "Does he?" Hansol asked, directing his question to Soonyoung. "No. No way." Soonyoung said. "Hey, Vernon? Your locker is by mine isn't it?" Seungkwan asked. Hansol nodded and they walked away. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung reached their lockers. Taehyung decided to stick with them since he didn't need to go to his locker. "So, Soonyoung. Why don't you want to date Jimin? He's hot." Soonyoung shrugged. "I have my reasons." Jihoon so desperately wanted to get away from the both of them, he could feel the tension and it made him uncomfortable. As if the heavens were listening to him, Santana walked up to her locker. "Good Morning Santana." Jihoon said with a smile on his face. Taehyung turned his attention on the small girl. "Santana?" She looked up then gasped. "T-Taehyung? I haven't seen you in ages! Wha-? Where's Hansol?" 

Taehyung blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, he's with Seungkwan, he'll be happy to see you." Santana smiled at him before embracing him in a huge hug. "Can we talk after school?" She asked. Taehyung nodded. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Jihoon sighed. "I'll see you guys in class." He walked off leaving Soonyoung and Taehyung alone. "What's wrong with him?" Taehyung asked. Soonyoung started walking with Taehyung to their class. "He might have a small crush on her." Taehyung nodded. 

They both walked in awkward silence. "So.." Taehyung started to say. Luckily, Hansol walked up in between them. Soonyoung and Taehyung both mentally thanked him for showing up. Soonyoung looked at the younger. "You wear glasses?" Hansol subconsciously pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "Y-yes, my contact fell out and I forgot to bring my spares." 

Soonyoung smiled. "You look like a hot nerd. I like your glasses, you should wear them more often." Hansol blushed and mumbled out a thanks. "Hosh!" Jun called from behind them. "You guys go ahead, he looks like he has something important to talk about." Soonyoung said before he walked over to Jun. "What's Up?" Jun pulled Soonyoung into the janitors closet. "Dude, what's going on?" Soonyoung asked. Jun blushed. "It's about Joshua."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's about Joshua." 

"What about him?" Soonyoung asked. "Well, he and I need someone to go with us to this theme park." Jun said. "And?" Soonyoung asked. Jun rolled his eyes. "We wanted to make it a double date kind of thing, so could you come and bring someone?!" Soonyoung sighed. "I don't know Junie..." Jun pouted. "Please?! You're my best friend..." Jun looked at Soonyoung with pleading eyes. 

Soonyoung sighed and rolled his own. "Fine, fine." Jun hugged him tightly. They left the closet and headed to their classroom. "Why did we have to go in there and talk about that?" Soonyoung asked. Jun shrugged. "It was thrilling, like I had a big secret or something." Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "You're over dramatic." "You love me." 

Jun greeted Jihoon as he sat down, he then turned and greeted their newest friends. Soonyoung sat down behind Hansol, causing the younger to blush since Soonyoung normally sat on the other side of the room. Soonyoung leaned forward and tapped Hansol's shoulder. The younger turned around, pushing his glasses up as he did. 

Soonyoung smiled. "Hansol, would you like to hang out with Jun, Joshua, and I this weekend?" "J-Just the four of us?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung nodded. "Umm, su-sure, hyung." Hansol said. Soonyoung smiled even brighter, causing Hansol to die because of how cute Soonyoung was. "Give me your number at lunch and I'll text you the details." Hansol nodded then got up and excused himself to the restroom before class started. 

Once he reached the bathroom he titled his head back, holding a tissue to his nose. He hated how his nose would bleed every time he'd get extremely nervous about something. Minghao walked in. "Vernon, right?" He said once he spotted the other. Hansol nodded then removed the tissue. It seemed to have stopped bleeding. "You okay?" Minghao asked. "I'm fine, thanks. Just a little nose bleed." Minghao laughed lightly. "Did your crush talk to you or something?" Hansol blushed. Minghao's eyes widened. "For real?! I thought that only happened in like anime." Hansol laughed a little. "Not the first time I've heard that." 

Minghao watched as Hansol cleaned up. "I'm pretty sure, even though you've been here for a day, that everyone knows who your crush is. At least within our group of friends." Hansol stared at Minghao. His eyes widened at the realization that Soonyoung was also amongst those friends. Minghao's eyebrows raised. "He doesn't know! Don't worry, none of us will tell him either." He reassured Hansol. Hansol smiled and threw his trash away. "Thank you, Minghao-hyung." Minghao nodded. The bathroom door opened and Seokmin walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just-" 

Hansol waved him off. "No you're fine, I was about to leave anyways." Hansol smiled at them both, then left the bathroom. He was making his way back to class when he bumped into Jimin. "Hey, you're one of the new kids right?" Hansol nodded. "Aren't you friends with Soonyoung?" Hansol blushed and nodded once more. Jimin smirked, then chuckled. "You're pretty shy, aren't you? It's cute." Hansol stared at his shoes. "Um thank you. I have to get back to class now." Hansol tried to walk past Jimin, but Jimin grabbed his arm and spun him back around. 

"Could you give this to him for me?" He held out a folded piece of paper. Hansol eyed it cautiously before taking it. Jimin smirked at him again before walking away. Hansol waited until Jimin was out of sight to turn around and head back to class. He opened the piece of paper to reveal Jimin's neat handwriting. It read 'Can we at least be friends and see where things go? ♥️ Jimin' It also included Jimin's phone number. Hansol rolled his eyes before shoving the note into his pocket. 

After school, Taehyung had pulled Hansol away from their friends and to the front of the school. They stood in front of the gate. Hansol looked up at his older brother. "Tae? Why are we just standing here when we could be inside with our friends? We could of waited for them inside.... Tae?" Taehyung was staring at the door. Hansol sighed in frustration then followed his brother's gaze. A small person was making their way towards them. Hansol thought it might had been Jihoon, but the person was actually too small. 

As they got closer, Hansol could tell it was a girl. She seemed to had spotted Hansol's stare, he quickly looked away. Not before seeing the girl make a run towards their direction. She jumped onto Taehyung, hugging him. Tae set her down and she turned towards Hansol. "Oh my god! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! And handsome." She said with a smirk before grabbing Hansol and forcing him into a hug. "I had no idea you guys were moving back as well! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, lightly hitting Taehyung on the chest. 

Taehyung chuckled nervously. "I-I'm sorry, so much was going on while we were moving back. But it's nice to see you, and that we go to the same school." Taehyung forced himself to smile. Hansol watched his brother. He watched as Taehyung relaxed, spotting their friends walking towards them. "We should catch up sometime guys! Here's my phone number. You better text me, Tae." She smiled and gave them both a hug before leaving. Taehyung sighed out. "What was that about?" Hansol asked. "I'll tell you later." Taehyung said before Seungkwan came up and wrapped his arm around Hansol's shoulders. 

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Seungkwan asked. Soonyoung had decided to walk on the other side of Hansol, not wanting to talk to Taehyung. Hansol glanced over at Soonyoung, who smiled at him, causing the younger to blush. Then an idea popped into Hansol's head. He exaggerated a sigh. "Not too good Seungkwanie, I'm failing math." Soonyoung looked at Hansol. "You are? Do you need any help?" Hansol grinned to himself, Soonyoung had taken the bait. "Actually, Yes. I do." He replied. Seungkwan spoke up. "But Hansol, you have-" He was cut off by Hansol's elbow to his stomach.

After understanding what Hansol was doing, Seungkwan spoke up again. "OUCH. What I was going to say was that you have to come over and check out this new game I got. But school is way more important, you should go home and study!" Seungkwan smiled to himself . He was proud of his 'smooth' save. Soonyoung looked at Hansol and smiled. "I'm not really doing anything today, I can help you if you wa-" "Yes!!" Seungkwan tried his hardest to suppress his laughter at his friend's eagerness. Hansol blushed and smiled sheepishly "I-I mean, thank you, that would mean a lot to me." Soonyoung smiled and ruffled Hansol's hair. "How does sometime this weekend sound instead of today?" Hansol smiled. "Sounds great, but why not today?" 

Soonyoung stopped in front of Hansol. "You should be able to go with Seungkwan and have fun. You gave me your phone number, I'll text you tonight about this weekend. Seems like we'll be getting to know each quiet well this weekend." Soonyoung smiled at him then started to walk across the street. "See you guys later!" Soonyoung walked out of their sight. Hansol and Seungkwan decided to wait for their brothers who were a bit behind. "Yes!!" Seungkwan said, mocking Hansol.

As the two of them were bickering, Jihoon and Taehyung were taking their time, walking and talking. "So, do you miss America?" Jihoon asked. Taehyung shrugged. "A little, but I missed South Korea more, at least now I'll be able to see my mother." Jihoon nodded. "What about you? Do you get to see your parents?" 

Jihoon shook his head. "After Yoongi was old enough to take care of Seungkwan and I, she ran off. She never really cared for us. Yoongi is really the only parental figure I have. I wouldn't trade him for the world though, I'm glad he raised us. As for our fathers, mine tried to get me to live with him, but I didn't want to leave my brothers. He wouldn't take them in either, which pissed me off." Taehyung nodded. He couldn't understand why people were so cruel to their children. 

"Seungkwan and Yoongi have the same father, he's the epitome of a dead-beat dad. He was only around for Seungkwan when he was little. It was only for a couple months. I remember because I had to go live with my father for about three months because their father didn't want me around. I think he kicked Yoongi out too. I don't remember much. Yoongi doesn't talk about him." 

They walked in silence for a bit. They reached their brothers. "I'm gonna sleep over at Seungkwan's." Hansol told his brother. Taehyung nodded and smiled. "Alright, you three have fun! I have some homework and studying to do." He walked off leaving the three alone. 

Hansol realized he didn't have any spare clothes or his toothbrush. "Tae wait! I'll be over around five Seungkwan, I forgot I didn't have any of my stuff." Hansol ran after Taehyung. Jihoon and Seungkwan walked home. Jihoon tried to unlock the front door, but it was already unlocked. Jihoon looked at Seungkwan. "Stay here." He whispered. "No! I'm not gonna let you go in there alone." Seungkwan whispered back harshly. Jihoon sighed then slowly entered the house. There was a woman sitting on the couch. "Hello boys." She said. Jihoon glared at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Lee Jihoon. That is no way to speak to your mother!" She snapped. Jihoon rolled his eyes. "How did you even get in here?" "You left the windows unlocked. Where's Yoongi?" Seungkwan pulled Jihoon over to the side and whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should go to Soonyoung's." Jihoon looked at his little brother, he could see the fear in his eyes. "Where is your brother?" She asked them again. Jihoon grabbed Seungkwan's hand and ran out the door.

They ran all the way to Soonyoung's, not stopping once. Jihoon banged on the door. Mrs. Kwon opened the door. "Oh Jihoon! Seungkwan! I haven't seen you boys in ages, come in! I'll get you some water, you can head over to Soonyoung's room." They thanked her and ran into Soonyoung's room, startling him. "Woozi? Seungkwan? What are you guys doing here?" 

Jihoon sat on the edge of Soonyoung's bed while Seungkwan laid on it, placing his head on Soonyoung's thigh. "She's back." Seungkwan said. "Who? Your mother?" Jihoon nodded, then grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I should try and call Yoongi." He stepped out of the room. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's thigh and sighed. "It'll be okay Seungkwan, she'll leave eventually. You guys are always welcomed here, you know that." Soonyoung told Seungkwan as he rubbed his back. Seungkwan started to cry a bit. "Why? Why does she have to be back now or be back at all? I wish Yoongi was here." 

Soonyoung sighed and moved Seungkwan so he could hug him tightly. "You're safe here. You'll be okay." They pulled away from each when Jihoon walked back in. "Yoongi asked us to stay here tonight, if it's okay with your mother." Soonyoung nodded. "Of course! You guys are always welcomed here." Seungkwan wiped his tears. "Did he say anything else?" Jihoon sat back down on the bed. "He has plans to go out with his coworkers tonight, he's gonna keep them, then come here." 

Soonyoung's mother walked in and handed them water. "Are you boys staying for dinner?" Soonyoung smiled at his mom. "Can they stay the night actually? Yoongi too?" His mother nodded. "Of course, is everything okay?" Jihoon nodded. "We'll be okay, just a little situation at our house." She nodded, then turned to leave. Seungkwan got up and walked over to her. "I'll help you with dinner, Mrs. Kwon." After they left, Jihoon moved to sit next to his best friend. "Are you okay?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon shrugged and sighed. "I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Yoongi and Seungkwan." Soonyoung nodded. They sat in silence for a while. "Soonyoung?" Jihoon looked over at his best friend. Soonyoung hummed in response, signaling Jihoon to continue. "Do you like Yoongi?" Soonyoung blinked at him. Jihoon smiled and laughed a bit before continuing. "It's okay. I mean Seungkwan and I both know. We're your best friends." 

Soonyoung blushed and groaned. "I'm sorry! I know, it's probably weird for you guys." Jihoon laughed. "Not really." Soonyoung nodded and sighed. "Oh shit, does your mom mind if one more person stays over? Seungkwan had asked Hansol to spend the night." Soonyoung got up. "Let's ask."

-

After work, Yoongi got in the car with his co-worker and best friend, Seungcheol. "You sure you want to go out hyung?" Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine Coups." They drove downtown. They were walking inside when Yoongi noticed someone standing outside. He was playing on his phone. Yoongi walked up to him. "Taehyung?" Taehyung turned around and blushed. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Yoongi smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're too young to be out here by yourself." 

Taehyung rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're here." "I'm not baby sitting you the rest of the night." Taehyung sighed and stepped closer to Yoongi and whispered. "Then take me home." Yoongi bit his bottom lip. Yoongi had been trying to get Taehyung out of his head ever since he met him. Although, tonight, Yoongi was personally wasn't in the mood to give any fucks about right or wrong. He eyed Taehyung. "....Stay here." Yoongi said before walking inside. 

"Coups!" Yoongi shouted over the music. It took him a minute or so to grab his attention. "What's up?" "Can you get a ride? I need to take him home." Yoongi pointed through the window at Taehyung. Seungcheol smirked. "Have fun buddy." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "See you!" Yoongi said before he walked back outside. He opened the door for Taehyung.

Yoongi pulled up to Taehyung's house. "Where's your brother?" "With yours and Soonyoung." Taehyung got out. "Coming?" Yoongi sighed before getting out of the car. He followed Taehyung inside. "Where are your parents?" "In America, they had to go back to tie up a few loose ends. They took our little sister with them, so Hansol and I have the house to ourselves." Yoongi nodded, he stood in front of the couch and looked around the room.

Taehyung walked up to him and pushed him back onto the couch. "Taehyung. I was just playing with you back at the bar, I didn't mea-" "Yes you did. I've seen the way you look at me." Taehyung placed himself on Yoongi's lap. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi gripped Taehyung's thighs. "Stop teasing me and I'll stop looking at you like that." Yoongi retorted. Taehyung smirked and ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair, he whispered back. "Just admit that you want me, and I'll stop teasing you." 

Yoongi looked at Taehyung's lips, then into his eyes. "I want you." Yoongi whispered back. Taehyung blushed. Before he could respond, Yoongi kissed him, moving his hands up underneath his shirt. Their kissing turned into a very intense make out session, until Yoongi pulled away. "Where's your room?" He asked, his chest lifting up and down as he breathed heavily. Taehyung got up and walked to the steps. "Coming?" He asked and turned back around to look at Yoongi.

-

Taehyung chuckled and breathed heavily before he spoke. "You know, I thought your first time would be weird and awkward. That it would hurt. But that felt amazing" Yoongi sat up and bit and looked at Taehyung. "That was your first time?" Taehyung blushed and nodded. Yoongi laughed a bit. "If I would of told you, would you have left?" Taehyung asked hesitantly. "No." "Would you still of had sex with me?" "Yes." "Why?" Yoongi looked at Taehyung. "I like sex." Taehyung looked at his blanket. "Oh." 

Yoongi turned and sat with his back to Taehyung. "I was messing with you Tae, I actually like you." Taehyung perked up. "Really?" Yoongi laughed a bit. "Yes." Taehyung crawled up behind Yoongi and kissed along his shoulders and upper back. "Are you leaving?" "I should..." Yoongi said as he turned to face Taehyung. "Stay..." Taehyung whispered as he leaned in and kissed him. Yoongi kissed him back. "I told my brothers I would go over to Soonyoung's once I was done at the bar... they'll be fine. They're with Soonyoung." Yoongi reassured himself. 

He laid back down, Taehyung leaned down and licked Yoongi's neck. "Can we go again?" Taehyung asked. "You sure you could handle it? I won't hold back this time." "I don't want you to." Taehyung said as he got on top of Yoongi, kissing down his body. Yoongi watched and bit his lip. He smirked and asked Taehyung. "Have you ever given a blow job before?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi groaned as he reached over for his phone. Taehyung's arms were wrapped tightly around him. "Hello?" Yoongi said groggily. "Where are you? It's past two." Jihoon asked. Yoongi looked down at Taehyung and smiled. "I'll see you later, Woozi. I fell asleep at Coups's." 

Jihoon sighed through the phone. "Alright. Be safe." Yoongi set his phone back down and pulled Taehyung closer. Taehyung smiled and looked up at Yoongi. "Hyung?" "Hmm?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he looked at Yoongi's chest. 

"What... um..." Taehyung sighed. "Can we go again?" Yoongi smirked. "Of course, but I think we should move to the shower." Taehyung chuckled and nodded before he laughed as Yoongi picked his up bridal style. 

Jihoon sighed as he turned onto his side. Seungkwan and Hansol were asleep on the floor while Soonyoung was lying next to Jihoon on his bed. "Jihoon?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon turned on his side. "Do you think maybe she's changed? Or are you guys just fed up with her?" 

Jihoon sighed. "I'm not quite sure how I feel, hyung. Part of me wants to give her a chance. But she's screwed Yoongi-hyung over too many times now. I don't want to see him go through that again. She took his money and left last time, remember?" Soonyoung nodded and sighed. "My family helped you guys out." 

Jihoon nodded. "I-I guess I'm just worried about my brother." Soonyoung nodded. "Just try not to think about it now and try to get some sleep,okay?" Jihoon nodded and smiled. "Thank you hyung. Good night." 

The next morning, Yoongi sighed as he laid in Taehyung's bed. He picked his phone up and checked it. It was around ten in the morning. Yoongi got up and got dressed before he headed downstairs. 

He walked into the kitchen and smirked as he leaned against one of the cabinets. "Morning sexy." He said as he watched Taehyung bend over to pick up the carton of orange juice he had dropped. Taehyung blushed and turned to face the elder. "Morning hyung..." 

Yoongi pouted a bit and walked over to the younger. "Whats wrong baby?" Taehyung blushed and watched as Yoongi took the carton from him. "Nothing's wrong, hyung. You just startled me a bit, I didn't think you were up yet." Yoongi smiled as he looked down at Taehyung's lips Before he looked over at the table. "Did... did you make me breakfast, baby?" 

Taehyung nodded and looked up into Yoongi's eyes, his body felt like it was on fire. "I-It's ready actually..." Yoongi smirked as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Thank you... but you know.... I don't know if it'll be enough for me.... I'm pretty hungry..." 

Taehyung watched as Yoongi pinned him against the sink, Yoongi's arms blocked his sides. "O-Oh..." Was all Taehyung could say. Yoongi chuckled and stared into Taehyung's eyes before he leaned in and kissed him. 

"Mmm... Thanks for making me breakfast, handsome." Yoongi whispered as he grabbed the orange juice and walked over to the table. Taehyung wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there. Yoongi looked over at him and smirked. "Come on and eat with me. I don't think I can finish all this by myself."

—

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Hansol were all sitting outside on the curb in front of Soonyoung's house. Hansol looked over at Seungkwan. "Are you guys okay? You've all been strangely quiet since last night. Even when we played video games.” Hansol said as he looked between his friends. Jihoon sighed. "Our mother is back." Seungkwan said. 

Hansol pouted. "I'm sorry, Kwanie." Jihoon got up and looked at his friends. "Guys, we shouldn't just be sitting here. We'll deal with that woman later. We should go do something, we have a three day weekend!" Soonyoung smiled and stood up. "Okay! What should we do?" 

Jihoon started to walk down the street, his friends quickly followed. "We should go play some arcade games and see a movie." The other boys all nodded and agreed. 

As they were headed to the arcade, Yoongi was trying to control his breathing as he slowly stood up straight. Taehyung placed one of his arms over his eyes and panted. "Good thing we quickly cleaned the dishes.” Yoongi chuckled breathlessly.

“I thought you'd at least make it to my bed, hyung." Taehyung said with a chuckle. "Ha Ha Ha Ha. You're so funny. You were just as eager as I was." Yoongi said as he leaned down and kissed on Taehyung's neck. Taehyung chuckled and gently pushed the elder away. "Let's go upstairs hyung..." 

Yoongi sighed and kissed Taehyung after he had sat up. He pulled his boxers and pant back up. "I can't baby. I have to go check on my brothers." Taehyung buttoned and zipped Yoongi's pants for him. "Can't you call them?" Yoongi sighed against and cupped the younger's face in his hands. 

"No, baby, I can't. Our mother just randomly showed up and she's a nightmare. They unfortunately had to see her. She's mentally abusive, sooo... she's not very fun. Plus she wont wave her parental rights and let me be their guardian." Yoongi reached down to pick up his shirt, he was about to put it on, but the younger embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry, hyung..." 

Yoongi froze a bit. He slowly hugged Taehyung back and rested his cheek on the top of Taehyung's head. They held each other for a minute or so. "Thank you, Taehyung.... You're not like most teenagers, are you?" Yoongi asked as he let go of him a bit and looked down at him. 

Taehyung smiled and looked at Yoongi's lips. "Nope... some say that I'm very mature for my age...." Yoongi smirked and leaned down a bit. "Oh do they?" He whispered. Taehyung smiled and bit his bottom lip as he nodded and slowly leaned forward. Yoongi kissed him slowly. He kissed him a couple times before he pulled away. 

"Hyung?" "Hmmm?" Yoongi hummed as he ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Will you go on a date with me?" Yoongi blushed and slowly took a step back. "Taehyung... I.. we can't." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "We don't have to actually go out... I can make Hansol hang out with your brothers and you can come over and I can cook for you again..." 

Yoongi sighed and looked Taehyung over. "I.. Taehyung, you're my brother's friend. And you're underage... I shouldn't of seduced you." Taehyung cocked an eyebrow. "Pretty sure I seduced you." 

Yoongi sighed. "But you're a child. No one would see it that way. But last night, I didn't care. I wanted you and I got what I wanted." Taehyung stood up and put his clothes on. Yoongi's eyes widened. "I-I didn't-" Taehyung looked up at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Taehyung, I really didn't-" "I think you should leave, hyung. Go be with your brothers. You're obviously not yourself right now, right?" 

Yoongi sighed and tried to touch Taehyung's arm. "Baby..." Taehyung chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You know where the door is. Good luck with your mother." Taehyung said before he walked up to his room. Yoongi walked over to the stairs and looked up at them before he sighed and left.


End file.
